Visions
by Artistaa
Summary: Découvrez le regard rouge vif d'une jeune femme sur l'univers. Personne ne pouvait me mentir, mais il n'était écrit nulle part que je devais dire la véritée à tout le monde.
1. Prologue

Je me réveillai en sursaut. C'étais la troisième fois, cette semaine, qu'une nuit de sommeil s'écourtait à cause d'un cauchemar, et dire qu'on en était seulement à mercredi… Je me redressai sur mon lit, sachant que je ne pourrais me rendormir de si tôt et me mis à réfléchir au sens de mes étranges rêves. Ils étaient tous en tout point identiques, la seule chose qui les différentiait c'étais mon appréhension qui augmentais de jour en jours, car étrangement, même si je dormais, j'en étais consciente et je connaissais le dénouement, il m'effrayait.

Je voyais un jeune homme. Il se tenait debout, devant moi. Il dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant, une envie de me tuer. Il en avait la capacité : je voyais dans ces gestes une puissance contrôlée et une faim à peine contenue. Il avait faim de moi. Ça semblait totalement illogique, mais pourtant je savais qu'il désirait autre chose que de la nourriture ordinaire. Il voulait du sang. Quand je prenais conscience de ça, j'ouvrais les yeux.

Des goutes de sueur perlaient sur mon front, j'avais vraiment chaud. Je regardai autour de moi. Ma chambre me semblait si rassurante. J'habitais depuis peu une petite maison de Shelton, insignifiante bourgade dans l'ouest des États-Unis. Je me levai et marchas jusqu'à ma fenêtre que j'ouvris. Une bourrade de vent s'y engouffra et mes cheveux bruns s'envolèrent sous sont effet.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la lune qui était pleine cette nuit là.

« Peut-être que mes cauchemars ne sont qu'un effet pervers du stress. » Se dit-elle.

Un hurlement de loup lui répondit.


	2. Journée Pluvieuse

_Chapitre 2_

J'avais bien dut me rendormir car je fus réveillée par la radio réveille-matin. Aujourd'hui disaient t-ils, seraient une belle journée ensoleillée. Je me dis que peut être, aujourd'hui, serais une bonne journée, qui vaudrais le coup de me trainer de ma chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain afin d'y accomplir ma routine matinale.

Après une douche rapide, je retournai dans la pièce pour m'y vêtir. Elle était sombre car je n'avais pas encore tiré les rideaux. Je me dirigea vers ces derniers mais je glissa sur une pile de vêtements sale (ah moi et l'ordre!). Pff… la journée ne serais peut être pas si merveilleuse que je le prévoyais.

-Si c'est comme sa... maugréai-je.

Tant pi pour les rideaux je devais m'habiller. Je décidai donc d'allumer la lumière. Je mis un chandail blanc ajusté et par-dessus, un débardeur rouge. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à me camoufler dans la foule mais plutôt à crier sur le premier malavisé qui me déplairait. Assorti avec un pantalon en toile blanche, l'effet était plutôt réussi.

Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, je saluai Charlie qui partait travailler. Il me sourit, prit son manteau et sorti hors du vestibule. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais servi un bol de céréales. Peu après, j'entendis le moteur de la voiture de patrouille démarrer et le son familier d'une auto qui s'éloigne. Charlie était le shérif de Forks depuis longtemps et je me souvenais que quand j'étais petite, j'adorais voyager dans sa voiture.

''Flash back,,

-Papa, papa, reconduis moi à l'aropooooport!

Je n'avais pas plus de 5 ans et j'étais amusée par le fait de remplir les valises et de les mettre dans l'auto. Évidement je ne me rendais pas compte que le taxi devant la maison étais la pour nous transporter, ma mère et moi, jusqu'à l'aéroport pour ne plus revenir. Enfin elle plutôt car Renée (c'est son nom) divorçait.

''Retour au moment présent,,

Je pleurais. Comme j'aurais aimé faire partie d'une famille unie. Le destin en avais apparemment voulut autrement, ne m'en déplaise. Je me questionnais souvent sur le destin, existait-il vraiment? Et si oui, quelle ampleur prenais t-il? Toute à mes réflexions philosophiques, je pris une bouchée de céréales mais les recrachas aussi tôt. Elles étaient salées de pleurs. L'horloge indiquait les 7heures 50, j'étais sérieusement en retard vu que les cours commençaient a 8 heures.

Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, mon sac en main, j'eu envi de crier. Il pleuvait à cieux et ce n'étais pas exactement l'image que m'avais donné ma radio, ce matin, en m'annonçant que ça serais une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Je poussa un soupir en prenant mon parapluie ; j'avais oublié de changer le poste de radio. Pour faire court, il était sans doute vrai qu'il ferais beau aujourd'hui, mais a Phénix, surement pas Forks.

J'arrivai complètement éreintée mais à l'heure à mon première cour, biologie (ont ne s'en doutais pas en ?  ). Enfin c'est ce que je croyais! Je m'assis donc à ma place habituelle, à côté d'Edward.

-Merci Mademoiselle Swan de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence!

Pff phrase typique du prof qui n'aime soit vraiment pas les retards ou juste vraiment pas l'élève. Me dit M. Machin au nom inconnu. Je regarda l'horloge, j'avais 30 minutes de retard.

-Bonjour Bella!

Je me retourna vers la voie. Edward me souriait.

-BB ? Murmurais-je.

Je m'étais rendu compte que les initiales de Bonjour Bella étaient bb… Oh NON! BB !! Évidement cella sonnais comme : Bébé. Ah quelle idiote je faisais! Il devait penser que je venais de l'appeler bébé!! Oh mon Dieu Jésus Marie!!! Arggg!

Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu? Je relevai la tête vers lui avec un soupçon d'espoir. Aussitôt gâcher par ces yeux qui me fixaient d'une étrange façon. Le questionnement ce lisais dans ces pupilles dorés. Ce qui me fit aussitôt penser à mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Je me promis intérieurement d'aller voir Jacob dès demain, congé pour tous pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il était évident qu'Edward n'étais pas comme moi ou même comme Mike, compagnon de classe totalement idiot.

-À non! Pas bébé… excuse moi… Tu sais, je viens juste de me rendre compte que les initiales… tu sais Bonjour Bella…. Je ne voulais pas … heum…

La panique me faisait hésiter, trébucher sur les mots. Je me sentais réellement ridicule. Mais il y avait plus que cela ; un fourmillement dans le creux de l'estomac, une intense envie de toucher son merveilleux visage, trop beau pour être vrai.

Edward sourit et je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote devant lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce pour quoi il devait me prendre.

La cloche sonna. Je regardai autour de moi avec un regard étonné. De ce que je compris, nous étions supposés de faire un travail en équipe. Oh mon dieu! Combiens de temps avais-je passé à regarder Edward? Horrifiée je regardai dans sa direction. Il était déjà partit.


	3. Impossible

Chapitre 3

Je ne revus pas Edward de la journée. J'avais seulement entrevu une discussion entre Alice et Rosalie, ses sœurs.

-Et elle représente réellement un danger pour nous? Avais soufflé Rosalie d'un air dédaigneux.

-Oui! Je ne vois plus rien après son arrivé, c'est obligatoirement important… Il faut… Je n'avais _jamais_ vu sa! Alice avais accentué ce dernier mot pour mettre l'accent sur le danger potentiel.

À ce moment là, Rosalie c'étais retournée vers moi et j'eu vraiment l'impression qu'elle grogna.

_Impossible. _Pensais-je intérieurement.

Impossible… Je ruminais ce mot, étendue dans mon lit, regardant le plafond. Une moue insatisfaite ce dessinais sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette famille étais si étrange, pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'Edward me désirais et qu'en même temps il me fuyait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le droit de m'aimer?

Un sanglot me secoua. Quelle idiote je faisais! Évidement que j'étais follement amoureuse de lui. Son odeur enivrante, sa peau parfaite mais plus que tout, son regard si profond que je me mourrais d'envie de plonger dedans. Dans ses yeux étrangement dorés…

Je bondis hors de mon lit. Je devais appeler Jacob, aller le voir. Tirer cette histoire au clair. De plus, il me manquait. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine durant laquelle il avait semblé étrangement distant.

Flash back

« Je conduisais ma Chevrolet rouge sous un ciel orageux. Elle eu des ratés épouvantables avant de continuer sa course effrénée vers la forêt. Je passai la tête par la fenêtre. Le vent gonflait mes cheveux. Tout en éclatant de rire, je laça à mon meilleur ami :

Aller, tu triche!

Jacob me répondit en fessant vrombir sa moto. J'entendis son rire sonore. Il avait tellement d'avance qu'il put aisément faire demi-tour pour s'arrêter quelques mètres devant moi. C'est dans un effroyable crissement de pneus que j'arrêta ma voiture en poussant un cri strident.

Tu es malade! Suicidaire! Haletais-je.

Jacob se tordais de rire. Je devais avoir une allure risible, je l'avoue, mais quand même! S'amuser comme sa! Éperdument inconscient du danger de mort qu'il avait frôlé. Qu'il avait causé. Soudain son hilarité contagieuse m'atteignit et sans aucune raison, je m'y joignis. Le plaisir de tout oublier, de sombrer dans une heureuse quiétude… »

Ça avait été la dernière journée que j'avais passée en sa compagnie. Depuis, on aurait dit qu'il était absent, comme disparu. Aujourd'hui j'avais la ferme intention de l'obliger à m'expliquer, j'étais consciente que l'on me cachait quelque chose, intuition féminine oblige.

Un oiseau chanta. Je jeta un coup d'œil dehors, une brise fessais agréablement frémir les feuilles vertes éclatantes des arbres. Je voyais aussi un jet bleu s'envoler. Partir au loin. Il emporta avec lui son chan et je n'entendis plus la douce mélopée. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil ce couche et je partis de ce pas voir mon ami disparu.

Une fois sur la route, je restais vigilante car j'entendais des cris de loups, au loin. Un frisson me secoua et je mis une chanson entrainante à la radio pour me changer les idées. Je tourna au coin de la voie et tomba sur la maison des Blacks. Billy m'attendais devant l'entrée. Il faut dire que je ne passais jamais inaperçue avec mon automobile qu'ont ne pourrais pas exactement qualifier de silencieuse.

-Salut Billy! Jacob est dans le coin? Demandais-je.

L'homme fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Non, il est partit dans les bois. Tu ne devais pas y aller tu sais, tu pourrais te perde…

-Ha… J'étais déçue mais pas pour le moins découragée. Merci quand même.

-Au revoir Bella.

Billy me regardais d'une drôle de façon.

-Au revoir…

Je me sentais étrangement secouée par ce manque d'hospitalité. J'avais toute fois aperçu M. Black jeter un coup d'œil vers la gauche. C'est ce qu'il me fallait. J'attendis donc qu'il rentre chez lui pour prendre cette direction. Après 2 minutes, je me garai sur le bord du bois pour continuer à pied. La végétation était touffue et il était difficile de progresser. Né en moins pas impossible. Je sentais la fatigue m'atteindre, je fis donc une petite pause. J'étais arrivée dans une petite clairière ronde et paisible. Je me couchai par terre, ferma les yeux. Je savais que je n'étais pas perdue car j'avais un bon sens de l'orientation, c'étais au moins sa!

-BELLA !? Gronda une voie masculine que je connaissais.

Je me redressa, surprise.

-Jacob!! Je t'ai trouvé! Où plutôt, c'est toi qui m'as trouvée!

Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est Billy qui t'as dit ou j'étais? Fit-il, suspicieux.

-D'une certaine façon… J'étais trop occupé à trouver comme m'y prendre pour lui parler de mes rêves de façon à ce qu'il ne me ce questionne pas à propos de mes facultés mentales pour lui répondre correctement. Ce qui l'énerva.

-Mais qu'es ce qui t'arrive! Il était fâché.

-Excuse-moi Bella… Il tomba mes côtés puis repris d'une voix plus tranquille.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a?

Perplexe, je le fixais. Je me décida finalement, après de longues minutes.

-Tu sais Jack, je fais des rêves… te concernant…

Il me regarda drôlement. Un sourire en coin affiché sur son visage.

-Te concernant toi et les Cullens.

Maintenant il montrait carrément des signes de… d'effroi? Oui c'étais bien sa. Mais il se ressaisit vite et afficha une expression paniquée, en colère.

- Ils doivent avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans… Marmonna t-il, trop bas pour que Bella entende.

-Quoi? Qu'es ce que tu dis?

-Quel genre de rêve?

-Eh... bien… Décidant de ne lui révéler que la partie la plus importante, je me laça.

-Tu me dis qu'ils ne sont pas… humains.


	4. La femme & le loup

Bonjour! (Ou bonsoir)

Tout d'abord, merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs histoires favorites, auteurs favoris et dans leurs alertes, ça fait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir. Il faut aussi remercier les 4 personnes qui m'ont commenté jusqu'à maintenant.

La Tahitienne : Merci pour le compliment. Je sais que j'ai un peu changé Bella mais je suis contente que tu l'aime :)

Caro30 : Oui je sais :) Mais pour Bella c'est soit trop réfléchir ou pas assez, ici, y'as pas de demi mesures!

Fanfictiongril20 : MERCI. Ne t'en fait pas, les ovules de Bella sont en sécurité avec moi :p

Twilighteuse : Merci de lire ma fiction, je continue comme sa!

Ensuite le blabla obligatoire, les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je n'obtiens pas d'argent pour écrire cette fiction. Sans tarder maintenant :

* * *

Chapitre 4

Jacob me regardas longuement. Il semblait vouloir m'en dire plus, peser le pour et le contre. Son silence était révélateur. Mais il prit une autre direction, inattendue.

-Je ne peux pas… Bella je n'aime pas te cacher les choses mais c'est mieux pour toi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à des aveux aussi rapidement. Ce qui fit augmenter ma curiosité. J'avais raison depuis le début, quelque chose de pas net ce tramais.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Dis-je en essayant de le faire culpabiliser.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le point Bella! Il avait l'air de souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas à moi…

-Jacob, touts les soirs je rêve de _ça_. J'ai peur Jacob, je sens quelque chose, quelque chose arrive!

Ma voie avait complètement changé de tonalité et on aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'outres tombes. Comme si mon subconscient avait continué ma phrase tellement elle était véridique.

-Bella? Ça va?

J'étais si hébétée que je ne lui répondis pas. Il passa sa main à répétition devant mon visage.

-Bêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêla?? Cria t-il avec un sourire franc.

-Bêta!

Je lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

-Bêta oui je le suis…

-Ne recommence pas Jacob!

-Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, je ne me dénigre pas ni rien…

Il s'interrompit. Un hurlement à glacer le sang ce fesait entendre. Un loup.

-Merde!

Jacob ne jurais pas souvent en ma compagnie et je fus surprise qu'il le fasse a cause d'un simple loup.

-Bella reste là! Il partit en courant, secoué d'étranges soubresauts.

-Jack? Il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser poiroter là! Et pourquoi? J'avais l'impression que l'animal l'avais appelé.

Je me levai doucement et le suivit. Il était déjà dans la foret et je ne le voyais plus vraiment. Je suivis donc la direction qu'il avait emprunté. Laissant la curiosité me diriger, je ne fis pas attention à une racine plutôt déracinée et elle me fit trébucher. Elle avait l'air de me dire : Tien, sa t'apprendra! Mon nez dans les feuilles et la terre je poussa un cri de surprise ce qui ne me fit qu'avaler l'étrange mixture. Dégueulas. Personne ne m'avait demandé d'y gouter aussi! Je me mis à quatre pattes afin de me lever. Tandis que je le fesais je m'époussetai avec soin, prenant mon temps. Quand finalement je me redressa, je resta coite de surprise.

Ce tenait devant moi un énorme loup roux. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux avec une expression toute sauf animale. Il grogna. Un bruit atrocement effrayant. Je commença à reculer doucement contre la racine (devrais-t-on la baptiser? D'accord alors ça seras Juliette) que j'avais totalement oublier, je butta doucement dessus. L'animal aboya. Comme pour m'interdire de continuer a reculer.

Un grognement tout aussi féroce mais d'un type totalement différant lui répondit. Il venait de juste derrière moi. M'attendant à un autre animal, je fus on ne peut plus étonnée de voir une jeune femme. Je me rendis compte que les grognements du lupin ne s'adressaient pas à moi mais à cette rousse. Elle semblait… sauvage? Oui, c'était le mot. Et dangereuse. Elle avait quelque chose qui rappelait les Cullens dans sa posture, son allure, sa beauté fracassante. Elle était de toute évidence en position d'attaque, prête à charger le loup. Je n'avais étrangement pas l'impression d'être dans la ligne de tire, d'être prise entre un combat, mais bien d'être la source même du conflit.

Soudain tout ce passa très vite. La femme sauta au dessus de moi à une allure vertigineuse et alla ce fracasser contre le loup. Au dessus de moi, une bataille était entamée. Ne pouvant malheureusement lutter contre l'apesanteur, les deux créatures chutèrent sur ma petite personne. Mon cri de douleur les fit revenir à la réalité. La femme me regarda avec un sourire effrayant. Elle avait l'air d'une psychopathe. Un instant elle était au dessus de moi et à l'autre, elle mordait dans ma jugulaire. Comme si elle c'était déplacée si rapidement que je n'avais pu la voir. Mais tout à coup, je m'en foutais un peu de sa vitesse de mouvement. Une douleur atroce remplaçait la curiosité. La douleur m'aveuglait et le voile noir de l'inconscience se refermait sur moi. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir une autre masse géante. Un autre des ces étranges loups mutants. Mais déjà, je sombrais.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, reviewez! ( Eh oui un nouveau mot! )


	5. Crépuscule d'une nouvelle vie

Crépuscule…

D'une nouvelle vie.

La douleur avais tout d'abord été fulgurante. Elle l'était toujours. J'imaginais qu'elle le serait encore longtemps. Je n'avais aucunement conscience de ce qui m'entourait, le bûcher me consumait entièrement. Je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre. J'imagine que je délirais dans ma douleur. Je n'étais plus sure de rien sinon de mes derniers instants avant la souffrance.

Une femme m'avait mordue et tout aussi soudainement elle avait été projetée loin de moi. Elle avait sembler… me boire? Qu'elle horrible image! Totalement ridicule aussi parce que à ce que je sache, seuls les vampires… C'était impossible, en? C'était absurde. Un vampire? Nan. Mais alors, si j'avais été mordue par cette vamp… femme, j'étais en train d'en devenir une?

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance me submergea et laissa mes spéculations de côté. Comme si elle voulait attirer toute mon attention.

Une phrase résonnait en boucle dans mon esprit : Qu'es ce qu'il m'arrivait?

Je me referma dans ma tête, ne voulant de rien ni de personne. Je n'étais que souffrance. La brulure qui me parcourait entièrement m'entourant de langues de feu. Invisibles car j'avais les yeux tellement crispés qu'ils en étaient fermés. Je voulais mourir aussi je bloqua mes muscles, ne plus bouger entretiendrait l'illusion que je mourrai, et j'arrêta de respirer. Qu'es ce qu'il se passait? Aucune idée. Cette femme vénéneuse, possiblement vampire, me faisait mourir de la pire façon qu'il soit. Je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Je le savais car la douleur continuait de ce montrer rageuse. Morte je n'aurais plus rien ressenti. _Je_ _ne savais pas a quel point je me trompais en pensant de la sorte._

Je tombai dans un pseudo coma durant un moment infiniment long. Et douloureux. Pourquoi cette telle souffrance me parcourait de la sorte? Qu'es ce qu'il m'arrivait? Le temps passait et s'écoulait aussi lentement que si quelqu'un l'avait empêché d'aller de l'avant. Heureusement, la douleur disparaitrait, il s'agissait d'une valeur sure et j'étais totalement convaincue de ce fait. Ça _devait _arriver sinon, à quoi bon continuer à vivre? Car oui, j'avais décidé de me battre et de survivre. J'entendais les battements erratiques de mon cœur et uniquement cet organe. J'étais restée silencieuse et me fichait de ce qu'il arrivait a l'extérieur de mon monde de douleur.

Je me réveillais. D'un coup, la brulure avait disparut, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Non en fait j'avais peut être parlé un peu trop tôt. Elle c'était concentrée dans ma gorge. C'était incroyablement douloureux. Elle m'obsédait et j'avais impérativement besoin de la calmer. Pour ce faire, je pris soudainement conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. Grace au touché, sens dont j'avais toujours minimisé l'importance, je pus compter le nombre d'entailles qui avaient pour but de laisser la plante que je tenais respirer. Respirer. J'avais oublié de le faire mais pourtant je ne m'en sentais pas plus mal. Sachant néanmoins que j'étais dans une forêt, un vide ce créa en moi. Les odeurs, l'odorat, avaient toujours joués un rôle important dans mes randonnés. J'avais l'impression que ma vie allait changer. Un étrange sentiment de lucidité m'habitait. Au delà de ça, une horrible odeur. La première bouffée m'avait apporté un nombre incroyable d'information sur mon environnement mais j'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de voir. J'ouvris les yeux –de toute évidence il fessait nuit, cela ne changeait en rien ma vision exceptionnelle- et aperçut une énorme créature assise par terre. Elle me rappelait un souvenir lointain mais qui ne l'était pas tellement. L'animal grogna et j'écarquilla les yeux. Je venais de comprendre. J'avais une nouvelle perception des choses. Devant moi ce tenait Jacob et je mourrais d'envie de me jeter a sa gorge. J'avais envi de sang.

-Ça alors! Laissais-je échapper.

L'animal -Jacob- me regardait d'un air étonné.

-C'est bien toi Jack? Murmurais-je tandis qu'il me scrutait.

C'était un loup surdimensionné au pelage couleur brun-roux. Ces oreilles étaient dirigées vers le ciel, il était tendu. Je me mis à réfléchir a propos l'étrangeté de la situation ; Jacob était un loup, fait irréfutable, je reconnaissais ces yeux et il avait l'air de me surveiller.

-Qu'es ce qu'il m'arrive? Demandais-je tout en me levant et en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Le mouvement avait été si rapide qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir existé. Pourtant, j'étais capable de deviner qu'il m'avait pris un trentième de seconde. Impressionnant. Épatant.

-Waouh…

J'était d'autant plus épatée que ma voie, comme tout le reste avait changée, Elle était douce et belle. Harmonieuse.

Jacob, lui, avait l'air effrayé par mes découvertes. D'après son froncement de nez, je puais autant pour lui que lui pour moi. Es-ce que cela signifiait que nous étions ennemis? Je constatai avec regret que je ne sentirais plus jamais sa merveilleuse odeur boisée.

Je m'approchai de lui. Sa queue battie nerveusement l'air. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère ainsi je proposa quelque chose de totalement… inusité?

-Ont fait une course?

Je mourrais d'envie d'utiliser mes muscles qui semblaient bruler de faire leurs preuves. Jacob émis un drôle de couinement surpris. Puis une encore plus étrange mimique vient trouver une place sur son visage.

-Tu te méfie de moi… Tu sais je suis Bella je ne voie pas pourquoi j'aurais tellement changé pour toi…

Je m'interrompis. Une odeur venait de m'envahir corps et âme. Un arome si bon que j'étais obligée de le suivre. Je me mis en route vers le délicieux parfum. Ma gorge était en feu et quand je trouverais la source de cette chose si désirable, ma douleur promettait de s'apaiser. Je zigzaguais entre les arbres sans aucun effort. Courir ainsi aurait été une libération si ma gorge et le doux* effluve ne m'avaient obsédé.

J'arrivais enfin à destination, l'odeur encore plus présente me l'apprenait. Je m'arrêtai derrière un arbre et posa mon regard sur une fillette. Elle pleurait et appelait sa maman. De toute évidence elle s'était perdue. Mais plus important encore, c'était elle qui dégageait le parfum. Je m'approcha. Dépassant quelques buissons, m'accroupie de façon a mieux pouvoir… Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me le disais. J'étais derrière l'enfant aux nattes blondes et examinait sa jugulaire. J'y voyais le sang aller et venir. Je me penchât un peu plus quand la jeune fille avançât encore en appelant ça mère. Elle ne m'avait de toute évidence pas encore remarquée. Je restais immobile telle une prédatrice attendant son heure.

Mais un grognement me sortit de mon envoutement. Je regardas derrière moi et vit le monstre. Plutôt les monstres. Les loups géants. Je reconnût Jacob me fixant. Ainsi ils étaient plusieurs. J'estimai que je n'aurais aucun mal a tous les abattre, les assommer du moins, en quelques secondes pour pouvoir… J'arrêtas soudain de respirer, horrifiée. L'incompréhension avait laissé place à son inverse ; je voulais tuer la fillette. Quelle horreur, j'étais un monstre!

Il était évident que les loups géants m'auraient attaquée s'ils n'avaient eu peur que la petite fille les voit. Elle parcourait encore les bois à quelques mètres d'ici. Euphémisme. Elle était très exactement a six mètres plus au sud. Ses battements de cœur étaient aussi faciles à repérer qu'ils me donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Je reculas, répugnée de moi-même. Les loups qui me barraient le passage me laissèrent passer entre eux pour pouvoir, j'imagine mieux me tuer. Je me demandais comment ils feraient. Je n'étais de toute évidence plus humaine. Une preuve de plus ; je n'entendais pas mon cœur. Je devais être morte. Ou alors un revenant. Sinon une autre quelconque créature de la nuit. Un… vampire.

J'étais un vampire. Et quand je fus assez éloignée de… l'humaine, les loups géants m'encerclairent. Je vis le loup au pelage brun-roux reculer lentement comme si il y était éloigné. Il me regarda avec un étrange sentiment luisant dans les yeux. Un mélange de désolement et de fureur. J'allais les laisser me régler mon compte. Je ne méritais pas de vivre.

Quand le plus grand des cinq loups s'accroupit pour s'élancer, une odeur nouvelle vient. Elle était sucrée et beaucoup plus agréable que celle de me bourreaux. Eux aussi l'avaient sentis et avaient l'air fâché et grognaient encore plus fort que tout récemment. Mais ils ce détournaient très vite. Ils voulaient accomplir leur tache avant que des intrus ne viennent. Je sentais mon heure venir quand une voie masculine –avec des accents de fureur très présents- retentit.

-NON!


	6. La Chrysanthème

_Je sentais mon heure venir quand une voie masculine –avec des accents de fureur très présente- retentit._

_-NON! _

_Surprise, je me retourna vivement en direction de la voie puis, j'écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea mon sauveur. Il s'élança gracieusement dans les airs pour venir me rejoindre. Un puissant grognement s'évada de sa gorge quand il prit place à mes côtés. Peu après ce son fut repris par les six autres venants à sa suite. J'étais ébahie. Les Cullens! Des vampires? Assurément! J'eu un sourire très déplacé en les voyants ; Je n'étais pas seule! C'est fou comme au moment de la fin, ont ne veux plus tellement mourir en? _

_-Bonjour, hum je suis Carlisle et..._

_-C'est bon en Carlisle passe les présentations et viens en au fait!_

_Edward avait l'air impatient et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en oublier la raison. Des loups-garous, ça peu facilement devenir un problème IMPOSANT, sans mauvais jeu de mot. _

_-hum oui donc..._

_Carlisle parlait aux monstres et de ce que je compris, il y avait un traité et les Cullens s'offraient pour s'occuper de moi pendant que j'étais instable. Si ce qu'engageait... STOP. Moi, instable?_

_-JE NE SUIS PAS INSTABLE!_

_Tous me scrutaient comme si j'étais un danger imminent. Le silence fut et le seul son qui me parvenait était le bruit des battements de cœur des loups, les animaux ayants fuit depuis belle lurette. La forêt était en attente d'une conclusion qui, si possible, ne la détruirait pas et pas même une brise ne venait troubler ce moment. Quand ont y pensait, personne ne voulait être détruit. Ni les loups-garous, ni les vam...pires (il me faudrait du temps pour m'y faire)._

_-Écoutez. Poursuivis-je d'une voie un peu plus calme. Cette bataille est absolument inutile. Nos deux groupes auront des pertes. C'est sans compter ceux qui ne veulent pas ce battre... _

_Dis-je en jetant un regard à un Jacob qui essayait d'avancer mais qui était comme paralyser. _

_Un long silence suivit mon monologue puis des jappements enragés retentirent. Du côté des miens, si je puis dire, un grand silence. Le blond, le... Docteur Carlisle Cullen pris la parole._

_-Écoutez, Bella est jeune et en plus elle n'as fait aucune victime..._

_Edward l'interrompit une seconde (exactement) après avoir entendu un grognement lupin._

_-Tu sais ce qu'ils en pensent Carlisle._

_-Oui ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Mais je n'ai pas le don de le savoir exactement, contrairement à toi._

_Carlisle regardât fixement Edward. Ils ce passaient un message. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en eu. _

_-Mmm oui bon. Ils disent que c'est seulement grâce à eux si le... meurtre ne c'est pas produit et que par conséquent, elle est une menace._

_Je me désintéressa légèrement de la conversation –mes capacités d'écoute étaient décuplés, allez savoir pourquoi! Pff- et fixa ma concentration sur les autres... vampire présents. Je les connaissais de vue, bien sûr, mais je ne les avais jamais observés avec mes nouveaux yeux. _

_Ils étaient tous présents. Je devina aisément que la femme que je ne connaissait pas était la femme du Docteur. Elle était l'image même de la femme au foyer parfaite des années 40-50. Du moins, en apparence. En cet instant, par exemple, elle défendait son petit dernier d'une bande de brutes. Le petit dernier c'était moi? Non, impossible, ma mère vit à Jackson ville. Mon père, lui, devait surement m'attendre chez moi! Je devinais son visage mort d'inquiétude qui m'attendait... en vain? C'était quelque chose qui devait être plus dûment murit et j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. _

_Les loups s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer. Ce fut une procession douloureuse. Elle se déroulait sous l'œil de mon meilleur ami qui laissa couler une larme en me regardant passer._

_Alice, à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé, (je dois avouer qu'elle m'intimidait, aujourd'hui, j'ai un peut honte de l'avouer du fait de sa très petite taille) me prit la main et me guida vers sa maison. En fait, j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule parce que je sentais pertinemment la trace à chaque foulée un peu plus présente de la maison des Cullens. J'admirais sa tête dont la coiffure semblait être à toute épreuve quand soudainement, je débouchât sur une magnifique maison. Une villa plutôt. Mon brusque arrêt fit qu'Emmett, qui me suivait, me fonçât dessus. Il me rebondit dessus. Je me retourna et fut subjuguée par la drôlerie de la situation. Emmett, les quatre fers en l'air, était tombé sur un arbre. Besoin est-il de préciser que l'arbre fut démolit? J'étais proprement abasourdie. Un géant, un homme plus que barricader, venait de me foncer dessus et je n'avais même pas frémit. _

_-Co... comment? Lançai-je à Carlisle (la personne se trouvant le plus à proximité de ma personne)._

_-Tu viens de te relever de ta transformation. Tu es une nouvelle-née, tu as donc la force d'une nouvelle née. _

_-Ah oui c'est vrai... _

_Je laissa la phrase en suspension, la terminant dans mon esprit tellement elle était stupide. J'avais oublié que j'étais un vampire. Momentanément, je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'a ma force – inexplicable jusqu'alors -. Je tendis la main pour aider Emmett à ce lever mais dès que je me fus retournée, je compris que j'avais été bien lente à réagir. Jasper avais donné sa main à Emmett mais ce dernier avais usé de sa force pour faire tomber le blond. L'homme aux cheveux tout aussi doré que ces yeux ce vengea en lançant la moitié de l'arbre précédemment démoli sur l'armoire à glace. Emmett esquiva à temps mais pas Edward qui me scrutait depuis le début de la route. _

_S'en suivit une bataille générale entre les garçons et même Esmée fut touché par un projectile en essayant de séparer ces fils. Rosalie avais depuis longtemps fuit « Je vais me salir avec ces jeux d'idiots » et avais donc entrainé Alice «Ta robe, c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte, tu avais oublié !? » _

_Moi, j'observais Edward, assise un peu à l'écart du raffut. J'étais assise à l'ombre d'un arbre immense. Je respirais et observait la nature, autour de moi. Une fleure attirât mon attention. Elle était dans une bouteille sur une table en bois clair. Table qui logique impose, était dans la grande demeure. La maison était vraiment sublime, sans être rustique -loin de là- elle avait su s'immiscer dans l'ordre naturel de la forêt pour une harmonie extraordinaire. La construction était superbe. Belle, grande et blanche. _

_À l'image d'Edward, mon sauveur. _

_Celui-ci rentrât finalement à l'intérieur et contempla, pensif, la fleur jaune pausée sur la table. Son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre et nos prunelles s'échangèrent un message silencieux. Le jeune homme prit le vase et vient me le donner. Je me relava pour le salua mais lui sans un mot me tendit le présent. Il m'intima de me taire et lui, formula un mot. _

_Éternité. _

_Un magnifique chrysanthème. Le symbole de l'éternité en cadeau pour moi. Le présent de bienvenue, bien que simple, me chavirât et je décidai de suivre les pas d'Edward vers l'intérieure de la maison._


	7. L'oeil

_Je décidai de suivre les pas d'Edward vers l'intérieur de la maison._

J'avais surement l'air d'une gamine de cinq ans découvrant le monde tellement mon émerveillement n'avait jamais de fin. De beaux meubles, une belle décoration, des gens merveilleux, tout n'était que ravissement.

-Isabella ?

Mettant fin à ma contemplation, je refis surface dans le monde réel.

-Appelez-moi Bella, je vous en pris.

-D'accord. Bella. Dit Carlisle, en me faisant un sourire empreint d'une patience incroyable, dit moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il arrive ?

D'un mouvement circulaire de la tête, je fis le tour de la pièce. Sept vampires attendaient que je réponde. Des vampires.

-Nous sommes des vampires.

Carlisle hocha la tête. Jasper pris la parole.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

-He bien, de toute évidence, les légendes n'étaient… que des légendes. Je me suis aperçu que j'étais beaucoup plus forte et rapide. Plus intelligente aussi.

Edward haussât les sourcils.

-Comment ça, plus intelligente ?

-He bien… Je comprends ce que les gens veulent dire. Par leurs gestes, leurs mimiques. C'est un peu de la lucidité, non ? Mais vous… ce n'est pas normal ?

-C'est un peu plus que ça Bella.

Devant ma mine interrogative, Alice me répondit.

-Nous pensons que tu as un don Bella.

-Un don ? Comment ça un don ?

Emmett échangea un coup d'œil que je devinai soupçonneux avec Rosalie. Ce qui m'énerva au plus au point.

-Certains d'entre nous sont… spéciaux. Plus que la moyenne. Dit Esmée.

-Comment..?

Un don ? Comme un don du ciel ? Mais…un vampire peut recevoir un pareil présent? Ne sommes nous pas des êtres de la nuit ? Tuant, ricanant dans le noir ? Mais… NON ! Je refuse ! Je ne suis pas comme cela !

- Vous allez me dire qu'en plus d'être un vampire, de devoir tuer des gens pour vivre, j'ai un don !? Mais ça va pas la tête ! J'ai bien vu qu'Emmett pensait que j'étais folle, qu'il a peur de moi ! Sa façon de se tourner vers Rosalie, je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai…

-Wow ! Là, tu te calme, c'est clair ? Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ? Et nous juger ainsi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je restai coite. Je n'avais pas imaginé que l'on m'arrêterait sur ma lancée. Mais, de toute évidence, Rosalie n'avait cure de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Aussi susceptible qu'un loup-garou ! Grommela la blonde.

Nouveau coup d'œil inquiet mais, cette fois ci d'Edward et de Carlisle. Je sentis mes yeux se plisser sous la colère.

-Justement Bella à ce sujet… Jacob est un loup-garou, tu l'auras remarqué et...

Il laissa la phrase en supant. Et je compris immédiatement.

-Quoi !? Je ne pourrais plus voir Jacob !? He bien vous vous trompez royalement.

Sur ce, je jetai un coup d'œil furieux à la cantonade et je partis en courant.

-Attend Bella !!

C'était Esmée qui m'appelait pourtant, je l'ignorai. On ne me contrôlerait pas aussi facilement que ça ! Non mais vraiment !

Tel un boulet de canon, je courus en direction de Jacob, de où j'imaginais qu'il serait mais, je me rendis compte que malgré mes sens surdéveloppés, je ne savais pas où aller. Cependant, la course eue des effets bénéfiques sur moi. Je pus ainsi ruminer ce qu'il venait d'arriver et arriver à la conclusion que j'étais bien loin de me contrôler aussi bien que je l'avais clamé plus tôt. Une toute petite broutille m'avais fait péter les plombs. Je devais des excuses à la famille Cullen. Et tout de suite.

-Bella !

Je sursautai et me retourna.

-Jacob ?

Je le regardai fixement les yeux. Il était plutôt éloigné mais j'imagine que ma peau blanche devait faire office de phare.

-Jacob !

Je couru me jeter à son coup qui irradiait. De chaleur. Évidement. Jacob était là ! J'en étais si soulagée !

-Be... Bella !

Je me rendis compte qu'il était agité de soubresauts. Mon attaque avais dû le surprendre plus que son arrivée ne m'avais étonnée. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Il soufrait. Je reculai de quelques pas pour lui laisser de la place afin qu'il se métamorphose.

-Laisse sortir le méchant Jack. Ça fait du bien, tu peux me croire. Ajoutai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, je peux me contrôler… Renchérit-il.

J'avançai d'un pas, incarnation même de la l'obstination.

Dans une explosion de vêtement (il ne portait qu'un short), il devint le loup gigantesque que je reconnaissais maintenant comme était lui à part entière. Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude des expressions faciales de loups mais, il me fut aisé de comprendre que mon meilleur ami se sentait coupable.

-Ça va Jacob. Dis-moi, ça te dirais de repartir au moment où nous avions laissé la course ?

Le loup grogna. Oups. Evidement, je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait que la dernière fois que j'avais fait la course j'avais faillit tuer une jeune fille. J'espérais que sa mère l'ai retrouvée… Je sortis de mes pensées pour voir Jacob qui partait en courant.

-Jack?

Mais qu'est-ce que… Ah ! Je sentis un frémissement dans l'air. Une transformation, sans aucun doute. J'entendis Jacob courir sur quelques mètres et fouiller dans les buissons.

-Un pantalon Jack ? Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Écoute, je sais que je suis très beau mais, ne sombrons pas dans l'indécence. Je suis avec une dame, ne l'oublions pas.

Jacob émergea des fourrés.

-Alors Jacob. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Alors Bella.

L'instant devint silencieux. Tout deux réfléchissions. Que faire maintenant que j'avais trouvé sa compagnie ? Les Cullens avaient-ils raison ? Moi et Jacob, étais-ce fini ? En raison de ma nouvelle nature ? Non, rectifiais-je. De nos deux natures.

-Je suis un vampire.

-J'avais remarqué.

Un silence gêné s'immisça entre nous.

-Je suis un loup-garou. Dit-il, penaud.

Je l'examinai. Il ne semblait pas différent du Jacob que je connaissais. Mieux défini seulement.

Un sourire timide naquit sur mes lèvres.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler.

-Viens.

Nous commençâmes à marcher à travers la forêt.

-Jacob. Explique-moi. Qu'es ce qu'il ce passe ?

Jacob pris une grande respiration et débuta le récit.

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'il pourrait y avoir des lacunes dans mon histoire, j'espère que tu pourras les combler. Bref. Depuis l'aube de l'humanité, ou plutôt de celle des quileutes, nos ancêtres protègent la tribu. Bien avant le début des transformations en loups-garous, nous avions de protecteurs. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous faisons appeler, encore aujourd'hui. Ces hommes étaient de courageux guerriers, ne reculant devant rien, pour but de protéger notre peuple. La suite logique étant qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un avec le loup, l'animal totem de la tribu.* Cette première partie, tu dois la connaitre. Je te l'ai raconté il y a quelques années. Voilà la partie dont tu ignores l'existence : leurs gènes se transmirent à leurs enfants jusqu'à… moi. En faite, à nous. La nouvelle génération de loups-garous. Nos gènes se sont réveillés à cause d'un vampire. Une rousse. Une affreuse suceuse de sang qui…

Jacob ne semblât pas remarquer que j'étais moi aussi une suceuse de sang. Mais je ne lui en voulus pas. Quand il se lançait dans ses histoires, il y allait à fond. Presque sans prendre en compte son auditoire.

Je l'écoutai donc me narrer l'épopée qui était sienne. Le vampire avait réveillé ses gènes et c'est pour cela que, quelques deux semaines plus tôt, il m'avait fuit. Croyant qu'il était dangereux pour moi. Sachant aussi qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de me raconter la vérité.

-…Alors, c'est là que tu m'as retrouvé ! Dans la forêt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ? En tout cas, Sam, le chef de la bande, m'as appelé. En hululant. Comprend nous Bella, il n'avait pas la moindre idée que tu étais avec moi et de mon côté, j'étais obligé de vérifier ce qu'il me voulait. Hélas, c'était pour me dire que la sangsue était dans les parages et que la chasse était lancée. Le temps de comprendre que je devais retourner te voir, au risque de tout te dévoiler, la femme était là ! Devant moi ! Si tu avais vu ses yeux (il frissonna)… Donc, j'ai voulu foncer sur elle, mais tu étais là ! Juste devant moi ! J'ai voulu sauter par-dessus toi mais, elle a eu la même idée et nous sommes tombés sur toi. Tu connais le résultat.

-Bella ?

J'arrêtai de marcher. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il réitéra sa question. Sans réponse.

-Écoute, j'ai l'impression de parler avec une feuille alors…

-Chut !

-Comment ? Jack était choqué.

-Quelqu'un approche.

Tout d'abord, j'aperçus son œil. C'était la partie la plus spéciale de son anatomie. Quoi que…

*Je suis désolée d'avoir écourté les légendes quileutes mais il me semblait logique que Bella les connaisse depuis longtemps. De plus, j'avoue que ça ne me tentait pas trop de réécrire une version autre que celle proposée par Stephenie Meyer. Je ne réécris pas la série, c'est une fiction donc, les légendes n'avaient pas leur place ici. Bon. Il y a aussi le fait qu'écrire cinq pages de légendes… xD


	8. Alonzo

Bonjour à tous! Premièrement, je voudrais dire un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont commenté. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Deuxièmement, je voulais spécifier clairement que, comme vous le savez, je ne poste pas fréquemment mais je n'abandonnerais jamais ma fiction. Je vais la finir. Donc, logiquement, je ne vais pas l'abandonner et bien que votre soutient me touche, je voudrais dire que j'ai 14 ans et que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'écris si je veux et quand je veux. Je tiens à spécifier que des encouragement marchent beaucoup mieux que les commentaires… pour le moins sec.

* * *

_Chapitre __VI_

Mes yeux zoomèrent sur l'origine du bruit que j'avais repéré. Il provenait de plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit d'où nous étions, Jacob et moi, mais je pus reconnaitre facilement le gros cœur martelant dans la poitrine d'un animal qui courait à toute vitesse vers nous. Ses yeux étaient d'ébène et reflétaient tout ce qu'il voyait. De très beaux yeux, indubitablement. Plus ils se rapprochaient de moi, plus je comprenais le message qui pouvait être lut en eux. Haine.

Ce loup, Jacob l'avais reconnu et dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme.

-Qui est-ce? Dis-je, cherchant à m'informer.

-Une vielle connaissance... Dit Jacob, évasif. Je vais muter, éloigne toi.

Je me décalai de quelques pas vers la gauche. Si ce n'avait été du bruissement causé dans l'air, mon mouvement aurait été indétectable. Apparemment, il avait été inaudible pour mon ami et quand il fut sur le point de réitérer sa demande en se tournant vers moi, je pus constater que la surprise passa momentanément sur son visage mais il se recomposa rapidement un visage concentré.

-Et essaye d'avoir l'air inoffensi... Hum, essaye plutôt d'avoir l'air calme, sa corrigea t-il. Il ajouta dans sa barbe,

-Comme si elle pouvait avoir l'air inoffensif.

Il devait surement faire allusion à mes yeux. Ou à mon allure générale, j'imaginai que je devais avoir l'air assez dépenaillé. Je ricanai à l'idée d'avoir l'air sauvage. Moi? La parfaite jeune fille? Parfaitement normale? On auras tout vu!

Soudainement, le loup qui était arrivé assez proche de nous s'arrêta et fixa Jacob d'un air circonspect.

-Un instant, fis Jacob.

Il se métamorphosa soudainement. Je me demandais comment une créature tel le loup-garou pouvait bien vivre dans Jacob. Apparemment, la pleine lune n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. Je regardai en l'air et fixa le soleil. Il ne me faisait plus aucun effet mais je me sentis étrangement réchauffée. Je m'aperçus subitement que je brillais. Littéralement. C'était génial. Comme si la matière qui me composait maintenant réagissait différemment que la peau ordinaire à la lumière du soleil. Remarquant finalement que les deux êtres en face de moi m'observaient, je me décalai dans l'ombre. Mon sourire se fana.

**Dans la tête de Jacob. (DLTD Jacob)**

Comme ils sont éphémères, ces temps si... Ses sourires étaient vraiment rares. Mais il y avait vraiment de quoi sourire. Elle était vraiment très belle, sous le soleil.

Eh bien? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Je regardai le loup en face de moi. Il s'appelait Alonzo. Il venait d'Amérique du sud, plus précisément du Chili. Mais sa meute rassemblait plusieurs nations car ils étaient assez peu mais avaient tous des origines communes. Alonzo était du genre solitaire et venait me rendre visite seul, la plupart du temps. C'était sans doute à cause de cette amitié qu'il n'avait pas tué Bella. Pas encore. Pauvre Bella.

C'est compliqué Al.

Explique moi alors!

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment justifier le fait que je ne cherche pas à la tuer. Je regardai en direction de Bella et remarqua qu'elle était absorbée par les fourmis qui parcouraient le sol. Qu'elle fille étrange! C'est bien ce qui faisait son charme.

D'accord

**DLTD ALONZO**

Vraiment je n'y comprenais plus rien. *¿Que le pasaba a Jacob? ¿Porque no quería matar esa sanguijuela?*

D'accord Son approbation ne fit qu'un tour dans mon esprit et je me jetai enfin sur le monstre sans me poser de question.

**DLTD BELLA**

Je songeai au nombre d'êtres qui peuplaient la terre en regardant toutes les petites étincelles de vie (comme je l'imaginais) fourmiller sous mes pieds. J'entendis un rugissement qui n'était assurément pas de bon augure. Le loup-inconnu fit un saut pour m'atteindre et je le vis arriver à une vitesse absolument ridicule. Je me décalai et avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'étais sur sa gauche et empoigna fermement sa queue et le balançai rageusement vers un arbre plus ou moins éloigné. Il fit demi tour et atterrit sur ses pattes et me fit fasse en grognant férocement. Mais je n'enregistrais plus rien. Mon instinct de défense s'était déclenché. Il ne le savait pas encore mais il était maintenant la proie.

Il allait périr.

Qui plus est, dans d'atroces souffrances.

**DLTD JACOB**

Il attaqua si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Mais quand l'information atteint mon cerveau...

TU AS PERDU L'ESPRIT! CALME-TOI!

Je sautai entre les deux adversaires et il bondit sur moi. Je me débâti férocement. Un coup de pied sur son oreille et le sang gicla.

NON C'EST TOI QUI VA PAS BIEN!

J'esquivai son coup de patte mais au moment où j'allais lui donner un coup de tête, il n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. Bella l'avais lancé à une quinzaine de mètres. Il était à terre. Je ressentais sa colère par le lien qui nous unissait et suivit son regard qui rencontra celui du vampire. Je distinguai une lueur folle dans les prunelles de feu de Bella. Oh non. Je sus qu'elle venait de perdre le contrôle. Elle arriva vers lui à toute vitesse et lui se releva courageusement. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Il se jeta sur elle, la mit à terre et sa gueule souffla sur la tête de Bella. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je vis une goutte de son sang perler sur son museau. Elle s'écrasa sur Bella. Cette dernière se leva à la vitesse qui avait l'air d'être maintenant la sienne (Je m'avançai vers eux car je craignais le pire) et lui sourit brusquement. D'un sourire aimable. Je retrouvais ma Bella mais ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Alonzo ne comprenait pas ce changement non plus. Elle sauta en l'air et fit un salto arrière qui la propulsa beaucoup plus loin. Je l'entendis murmurer grâce à mes sens décuplés quand j'était sous ma forme lupine.

-Explique-lui qui je suis. Je te retrouve... (Elle sembla réfléchir)

-Viens chez moi demain matin d'accord?

-C'est un rendez-vous? Elle adoptait notre petite taquinerie fétiche. Je pouvais presque la sentir sourire.

Et elle partit.

Mais merde! Mon attention se reporta sur mon ami. Que ce passe t-il !?

C'est que...

Ne recommence pas à tourner autour du pot!

Je le fixai dans les yeux. Mon attitude grave dut lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait se calmer. Je soupirai et déclara :

Je suis amoureux d'elle.

**DLTD JASPER**

Je ressentais les émotions de toutes les personnes m'entourant. Toujours. Je n'avais pas de répit. Pas que mon don soit un fardeau en soit mais il n'empêchait qu'il était parfois agaçant. J'aurais voulu ne pas être influencé par les pulsions sexuelles d'Emmett en permanence. Par les pulsions de toute ma famille. Seul échappait Edward mais je savais que la venue de cette Bella ne l'avais pas laissé indifférant. Malgré tout, je lui souhaitais beaucoup de pulsions à venir. Surtout amoureuse ! Mais bon, je devrais arrêter d'espérer. Je savais qu'il serait aussi déchainé que Rosalie. Au moins. Tout comme elle, il cachait bien son jeu.

Mais ce don ne me servait pas qu'à connaitre les émotions des gens. Je pouvais aussi leur en insuffler. C'est ce que je faisais à chaque fois que je rencontrais ces gens de l'I.O.N. Ceux qui travaillaient là-bas, ilsf se sentaient mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je connaissais les mécanismes de l'être humain. Ils ne diraient rien. Et moi je le faisais pour ma famille.

Je rentrai dans le hall. Grand, luxueux. Je me dirigeais vers la réceptionniste en ignorant tout les regards qui se voulaient discrets qui se tournaient vers moi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gregory Whitlock et j'ai rendez-vous avec le président.

*Phrases en espagnol, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de la langue maternelle d'Alonzo. Qu'arrivait-il à Jacob? Pourquoi refusait-il de tuer cette sangsue?

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer mon chapitre, laissez moi votre avis, ça fait vraiment plaisir. VRAIMENT. Les auteurs comprendrons. À bientôt, j'espère.

Artista.


End file.
